A Night's Symphony
by Kokoru A. Shoku
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have been ditched by the rest of the Akatsuki members, and have been left alone at the hideout. With nothing left to do, Deidara, 'plays' with Sasori and get's a bit carried away. This ends up leading to a wonderful night of lust...
1. Chapter 1

A Night's Symphony~

It was a boring day in the lair of the Akatsuki, all were bored and had nothing to do but sit and wait for something to come up. Pein was in his room with Konan reading a book as she stared off into space. "Well there isn't anything to do..." The blue haired female said to her orange haired comrade. "Mhmm...What do you think we should all do?" He replied looking up from his book. "Well Deidara and Sasori are both still asleep...let's all ditch them and go to the beach..." She said in mono tone, with an expressionless face.

Pein and Konan gathered everyone but the missing sand nin and his feminine partner, and went to the beach. When the two had awoken, they'd found a note which told them that everyone was dispatched on a mission and they were to rest. (Pein is such a liar ")The puppet master ran a hand through his maroon hair as his partner sat beside him with a sigh. "Well hmm, what shall we do Sasori my man?" Deidara questioned looking at his nails.

"How am I to know? As if I'd do anything with a pest such as you..." The sand Nin said with a bit of distaste in his voice. Deidara got on his knees in front of the missing sand Nin and pouted. "Aww c'mon Sori-danna don't be that way mm..." He whined. 'What is he up to?' Sasori blushed as the blondie moved closer to him.

"C'mon Sori-kun...let's have some fun..." Deidara said in a low voice, moaning the last bit of it. That made a certain place on Sasori twitch. Deidara must have noticed, because he was rubbing Sasori from outside his pants, getting his length to twitch and get hard. "Bad Deidara...very nn..bad..." The puppet master breathed as his partner went on stroking.

Deidara was planning on making his partner go insane, but he wanted to do so with pleasure. "Sori-kun's is getting a bit aroused hmm..." The blonde teased, releasing the man's length from confinement. "Wh-what are you doing Deidara?" The man asked, and was answered by a teasing lick at the tip of his member. "Mmm...having a treat...nn..."He panted, licking from the base to the tip of his partner's pulsing cock. Sasori swallowed hard, "Then don't tease Deidara, I don't want to be rough..."he said trying to warn him.

"Nn..." Deidara nodded, before taking the puppet master into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on him, using his tongue to massage the throbbing organ. "Mm...Dei...Deidara, more..." Sasori panted with a bit of a moan lingering in his voice. The maroon haired man ran his fingers through his young partners golden locks. He intertwined his fingers with the golden strands, and forced his cock deep into Deidara's throat. "Ack! Nnn..." Deidara gagged a bit, but relaxed his throat so that Sasori's length could move deeper. "A-hah~ D-Dei!" Sasori gasped loudly as he shot his seed down the blonde's throat. Panting heavily, the maroon haired man opened his eyes, looking down at the blonde whose clouded eye's met his. He released the younger male's blonde hair from his grasp. "Nn...s-sorry about that…" The puppet master panted out looking away with a light blush.

Looking back at the blonde, Sasori noticed a bit of his cum in the corner of Deidara's mouth. Leaning over, he licked it away, and then engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. "Nn..S-sori-kun..I want you..in me.." Deidara panted out each word with every moment they parted lips. "Mm..soon Deidara..soon.." Sasori said, his voice husky.

==End Chapter 1==


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOO Sorry about not updating for soooo long I've been distracted, and have had writer's block for a while. So, I hope you guys like this udate :)**

The blonde nipped at the other's lip, unable to bare the heat that made his body writhe in want. They continued to kiss one another passionately, not wanting to pull away from each other. "Ah-Fuck~" Sasori growled, no longer able to bare not being in his partner. "Dei..." He growled in his blonde commrade's ear. "On your hands and knees, now.." Sasori's tone was so dominant! Deidara shuddered at the commanding tone. Doing as he was told, the young blonde got on his hands and knees; his rear raised high, awaiting penetration.

Sasori's eyes locked onto the mounds, as his length twiched in want. Swalloing hard, he spread the young ninja, and grazed his tongue over his entrance. "Aa-aahhh~" The blonde moaned. Sasori pressed his tongue inside, getting a moan to flow from the blonde's mouth. Deidara's hole twitched at the strange, but good feeling. Sasori pushed his tongue in deeper,relishing the sweet taste of the beautiful blonde under him. "S-sor~ii-saaann.." Deidara moaned, shuddering as the pleasure increased. Deidara couldn't help but meet with the minor thrusts from the older man's invading tongue, it felt **far** too good! As for the puppet master, he was trying his best to control himself, but it's hard with his sexy parner moaning for him to take him. "Fuuuck~" He breathed, pulling away, "Brace yourself." He said positioning his length to the blonde's twitching eager hole.

Deidara swallowed hard, and balled his fists, awaiting the pain to be endured.. In one thrust, Sasori entered his being, getting him to gasp loudly. "A-AHH~!" He could feel the man deep within his being, growing within his rear. Sasori couldn't believe how amazing this actually felt! He'd never really had sex, just oral if that counts for anything. If he'd known it'd feel this good, he would've done it long ago! He began to move slowly, in and out of the boys being. "S-Saori S-saaan~ it h-hurts!" Deidara cried, tears stinging at his eyes. "Not for long..." The red-head panted in his ear; taking hold of his member. He worked him, with the same pace of his thrusts. He began to move faster, going as deep as his cock could go.

"Ah-nnn..S-sa-aaaah?" The boy gasped, as cum squirted from his length. "Found it.." Sasori smirked, chuckiling lightly. He'd hit Dei's prostate. He'd always heard it was the so called "G-spot", for men. He aimed for it over and over, driving the boy up the wall with pleasure. He could Feel the boy nearing his extent. "Ah..don't cum yet..." He panted out, moving more. Dei gave a barely noticable nod. Sasori leaned in, and sank his canines into the others shoulder. "I-I can't hold it S-sori! I-I'm cummi-!" The boy gasped, as he realeased. "Ngh!" Sasori began to plow the boy, on the verge of sweet release. "Deidara~!" He moaned, as he too came, within the boys' ass, riding out his orgasm. Deidara shook from the feeling flooding within him... Sasori pulled out, and turned the other over. He kissed the blonde deeply, enjoying the feeling of him being near.

"It seems we're not the only one's who enjoyed ourselves, getting all wet and dirty!" Tobi said cheerfully, clapping his hands. Everyone stood in the doorway, in their bathing suits, and beach gear in hand. The two blushed deeply, as they tried to hide their shame. "You two...are..in for it..." Pein said, trembling with anger. "Uh...oh..."

-END-

**A/N: So there ya have it! ^-^ The final part of the story! :D Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! It helps me become a better writer for your enjoyment! C: Also, check out my other stories on here ^-^ They're originals, and I want to seee if I should go on with em, or just stop it. Please and thanks! - Kokoru 3**


End file.
